


Keraunophobia

by SayuriNoMoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, anti-SasukeSakura, anti-gaiden
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriNoMoe/pseuds/SayuriNoMoe
Summary: Si dice che un fulmine non cada mai due volte nello stesso punto.Non sapeva chi avesse detto una cosa del genere con tutta quella certezza, ma Sakura non ne era davvero convinta.Per curare una fobia, si dice, bisogna esporsi gradualmente alla causa di essa, lasciare che lo stimolo, poco alla volta, venga ricalcolato e rivalutato dalla nostra psiche affinché non provochi più terrore ma solo fastidio, fino a raggiungere la totale neutralità emotiva, quella che garantisce, pur nell’indisposizione, di tollerare la presenza di ciò che ci fa più paura e di convincerci.Non poteva pensare a nessun altro che potesse fare una cosa del genere: lui era l’unica alternativa, visto che era stato proprio quell’uomo ad insegnare a lui quella tecnica.Era una sua responsabilità, sotto quell’aspetto, visto che il suo soprannome derivava proprio da quell’attacco brutale: era un insegnante, ed era pure ora che si dedicasse ad insegnarle qualcosa di utile. 
One shot angst Sakura!centric, con lievi accenni Kakashi/Sakura, anti-Sasuke/Sakura, anti-Gaiden, ambientata diverso tempo dopo il ch: 700.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto. Non c’è furto, lucro o plagio.
> 
> Avvertenze: la storia è Sakura-centric, anti-Sasuke/Sakura e anti-Gaiden; contiene una scena lime Kakashi/Sakura.  
> Non leggere se il Kakashi/Sakura come coppia, sessuale o sentimentale, non ti aggrada, se odi il pairing o se non accetti una visione della coppia Sasuke/Sakura disfunzionale (come descritta qui). Ci sono altre storie più indicate per te, là fuori, intrise di tutta la melassa che ti serve.  
> Non perdere il tuo tempo nel flaming: fa' qualcosa di più utile ed edificante.
> 
> Audio Hints: Queste sono le canzoni che ho usato per scriverla.  
> RainyMood + Birdy - Terrible Love, X Ambassadores - Unsteady, Passenger feat. Birdy - Beautiful Birds.

 

Le labbra si cercavano, i denti segnavano corpi che non sarebbero mai potuti appartenere all’altro: affamati, divoravano le piccole, scarse briciole della vita di cui avevano scelto di accontentarsi, quelle lasciate per strada, consci che si sarebbero dovuti far bastare quel piccolo assaggio per placare la fame di qualcosa che non c’era, il desiderio di dare un taglio a tutto e di avere una seconda chance per cambiare un destino inamovibile che correva a senso unico come il corso di un fiume in piena.

In quei momenti, quando la testa si incespicava nei pensieri di una vita alternativa e il cuore si affollava di ripensamenti, di occasioni mancate e opportunità sprecate, si cercavano, si trovavano e facevano sesso senza vincoli, senza sentimenti, senza niente: solo il mero atto fisico di unire due corpi troppo distanti in tutti i sensi e di strizzare le rispettive angosce in quello spazio piccolo e costretto.

Lasciavano al piacere fisico il compito di rendere la mente una tabula rasa, di riportarli all’inizio del loro calvario personale con lo stesso identico entusiasmo inconsapevole di quando avevano per la prima volta infilato i piedi nei loro rispettivi castighi, lei di sua sponte, lui per una scelta dettata dall’alto e di cui, fortunatamente, era riuscito infine a liberarsi, scaricandolo sulle spalle di qualcuno di più giovane e volenteroso.

Forse era per questo che le permetteva di stare lì, nuda sotto di lui, in quella latebra tra i palazzi: era per questo che aveva permesso al loro rapporto di diventare quello che era, quella strana, consunta ed estrema forma di cameratismo in cui, pur soltanto per una mezz’ora, quell’uomo usava il suo corpo per farla scappare, allentava il guinzaglio che la teneva ancorata al cancello della sua casa per farla correre libera in campo aperto per quella scarsa mezz’ora che aveva a disposizione, prima che il moschetto del suo collare a strozzo venisse tirato nuovamente, costringendola a tornare al passo con la vita che aveva scelto da sola.

Non c’era niente di sottinteso, nulla che potesse in qualche modo alterare il significato limpido che era quello che stava accadendo in quella stanza, tra bagliori cerulei e buio profondo: era tutto esposto e chiaro, evidente, come il gonfiore della carne cruda sotto a una ferita, o come la pelle nuda.

Ogni volta scoprivano una ferita vecchia ed una nuova: pezzo dopo pezzo, il puzzle si allargava lungo i bordi e l’immagine di loro diventava più nitida, netta, imperfetta eppure accettabile così com’era, senza la necessità di spiegarla in altro modo o con altri termini.

Era iniziato tutto in un buio pomeriggio di fine estate.

Sakura aveva paura dei fulmini.

Era di ritorno alla Torre dopo un pranzo consumato in fretta e furia quando l’aveva trovata immobile, sotto la tettoia di quel supermercato, adesa ai vetri come un pannello pubblicitario, con la spesa in mano e la piccola Sarada in braccio, dritta come un asse a guardare il cielo tinto di asfalto.

Lì per lì, da lontano, aveva pensato che stesse solamente aspettando che spiovesse: furono le pupille dilatate, l’odore del suo sudore e il pallore diffuso che l’aveva fatta sembrare sul punto di svenire a rendergli evidente, con squilibrio, che fosse realmente terrorizzata da quello che stava accadendo, da quel cielo squarciato da uno dei tanti temporali estivi della stagione.

Era una ninja, aveva visto tanto, forse addirittura troppo: era questo che l’aveva lasciato, pur se perplesso, onestamente incuriosito da una fobia che non aveva mai notato prima di quel momento.

Avevano svolto tante missioni sotto i peggiori temporali, e mai aveva visto Sakura tremare in quel modo: era per curiosità che l’aveva affrontata sull’argomento qualche giorno dopo, la necessità di capire se era lui, troppo distratto, a non essersi accorto in tutto quel tempo di una cosa simile o se fosse, semplicemente, qualcosa di nuovo, che s’era fatto spazio tra le sue paure per chissà quale motivo.

Le ci volle del tempo prima di confidarsi con lui.

Quando quel giorno arrivò, le foglie verdi e brillanti dell’estate erano seccate una ad una, illuminando il corso principale di un vermiglio color rubino, mentre l’autunno strappava alla stagione precedente l’egemonia sulla tavolozza dei colori del villaggio.

Da quella volta di tanti anni fa, su quel ponte, in cui vide quella mano intrisa di chakra piombarle in faccia, il terrore dei fulmini le si era insediato dentro come una cicatrice invisibile: glielo rivelò nel suo ufficio, approfittandosi della consegna dell'iscrizione in accademia di Sarada, dopo averle fatto sapere che lo aveva notato e che se voleva avrebbe potuto parlarne con lui.

Per curare una fobia, si dice, bisogna esporsi gradualmente alla causa di essa, lasciare che lo stimolo, poco alla volta, venga ricalcolato e rivalutato dalla nostra psiche affinché non provochi più terrore ma solo fastidio, fino a raggiungere la totale neutralità emotiva, quella che garantisce, pur nell’indisposizione, di tollerare la presenza di ciò che ci fa più paura, di convincerci.

Non poteva pensare a nessun altro che potesse fare una cosa del genere: lui era l’unica alternativa, visto che era stato proprio quell’uomo ad insegnare a lui quella tecnica.

Era una sua responsabilità, sotto quell’aspetto, visto che il suo soprannome derivava proprio da quell’attacco brutale: era un insegnante, ed era pure ora che si dedicasse ad insegnarle qualcosa di utile.

Non si era tirato indietro.

E così lasciò per la prima volta che la scarica le entrasse dentro come un veleno disgustoso e ripugnante, ma disposto a diventare medicina: lo aveva fatto con delicatezza, poco alla volta, tenendole la mano, permettendo che i nervi rispondessero uno per uno, lasciandosi conoscere senza essere invadente, senza volerle fare male, e come quella volta tutte le altre.

Fu graduale, come graduale fu quello che avvenne poco tempo più tardi, complice la troppa solitudine, la mancanza di Sasuke, sempre via nei suoi viaggi, le missioni di Sarada, oramai sempre più lontana da lei mentre cresceva a modo suo e diventava grande da sola.

Le due cose si erano unite ed erano diventate una.

Non esisteva sentimento: esisteva solo il bisogno di lasciar andare i corpi in caduta libera per un po’. Un patto chiaro tra due cuori in guardia, che per il troppo amore si erano chiusi e non lasciavano entrare più nessuno, che avevano imparato a conoscere quel sentimento in maniera dolorosa, come una curva stretta dal manto cedevole, che se ti ci butti dentro troppo veloce schizzi fuori strada.

Sopportava i delicati spasmi dei muscoli, gestiva a denti stretti il passaggio dei poteri di lui dentro di lei, dal bacino fin sulla nuca, disperdendosi nel talamo e stimolandole la corteccia sensoriale in tanti, troppi punti diversi, in un piacere talmente estremo e forte da vertere quasi nel dolore, tanto intenso da rifarsi di tutti quegli anni di solitudine che quell'uomo l'aveva costretta a patire.

La morse ancora, leccando e succhiando la carne offesa con forza per imprimere il suo marchio su di lei: smise solo quando la sentì ribellarsi e gemere, in dolore ed in piacere, afferrando i suoi capelli con forza per staccarlo dalla sua gola e cercare un attimo di respiro, costringendolo giù sulle lenzuola sfatte per montarlo.

Non lasciarmi alcun segno, lo ammoniva, non quando lui è al villaggio; e l’altro, testardo come al suo solito, sembrava ignorarla ogni volta, rispondendole con un: ‘Se temi che ti scopra, medicati e cancella tutto’.

Il desiderio di imprimere su di lei una traccia della sua presenza era maggiore della paura di essere scoperto da un uomo a cui era legato solo da un misero e sfilacciato rapporto di tolleranza ed indifferenza, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a lei, a Naruto, a lui, al villaggio, a tutti loro.

Quello era il modo tutto suo di dirgli che ci vuole più coraggio a restare che ad andare via, e che dodici anni di assenza, se non uccidono un amore lo mutilano abbastanza da trasformarlo in una sofferenza sorda; che ci sono cose che non vengono dette per non dire troppo: che dire mi dispiace è facile, ma dispiacersi veramente è difficile, e che aveva avuto il coraggio di bruciare la seconda occasione di vivere che quella donna gli aveva regalato, pagandola cara, sacrificandola a crescere da sola una bambina che aveva visto suo padre forse solo uno scarso paio di volte.

Si abbandonò a lui, salendogli sul bacino e accompagnando il membro già duro dentro di lei come aveva già fatto tante altre volte, e inghiottì un singulto quando si sentì invadere: lo sentì muoversi, come a cercare di trovarle qualcosa dentro, ignorando le sue suppliche di darle tempo, di non andarsene da solo a cercare il piacere così tanto più in là, di andarci con lei e non senza.

Piantò le mani sul suo petto, ancorando le unghie in quella profonda cicatrice a forma di croce, accogliendo i suoi movimenti bruschi a fatica, rollando il bacino su di lui per cercare di alleviare il fastidio dei suoi movimenti troppo crudi.

Da quanto tempo facevano l’amore in quel modo? Da quanto tempo c’era tutta quella disperazione, tra loro?

Quante altre volte avrebbe dovuto cercare quell’uomo per scopare, tradendo il suo compagno, il clan di cui aveva deciso di portare le vestigia, sua figlia, la sua casa?

Com’era possibile che la linea che li aveva divisi si era stinta così tanto da non dividerli più in maniera efficace?

Quando esattamente le loro parole mai dette erano diventate così tante da assordare il buon senso e spingerli alla collisione?

Lo sentì perdere il ritmo, fermarle le mani dietro la schiena e affondare dentro di lei con violenza, ignorando l’eccessiva sensibilità che l’orgasmo le aveva lasciato in cambio della piena soddisfazione fisica. Sentì il chakra di lui contrarle i muscoli nei suoi ultimi spasmi, attraversarla veloce e secco come uno schiocco di frusta, ma lo lasciò fare senza opporsi, si lasciò attraversare come acqua tagliata da un colpo di katana tirato a vuoto.

Le dava fastidio, sentire la scossa del suo chakra, ma non aveva la forza di contrastarlo: troppo stordita in quei momenti, lasciava che la sua affinità per il fulmine scendesse in profondità, le solcasse il corpo, scoprisse la strada meno resistente che portava al cuore e alla testa, resettasse tutto e la riportasse, come nuova, alle originali impostazioni di fabbrica, a fare la madre di famiglia, la moglie di un uomo a cui si riferiva con l’onorifico freddo di danna-sama, la donna dedita che attendeva sull’uscio per anni il ritorno di un uomo che cercava scuse in giro per il mondo per non tornare.

Il cane fedele con il guinzaglio troppo corto, che si accontentava del moschetto allentato e del bastone lanciato nella radura, acciottolata nel cortile in attesa che il padrone tornasse e lo riportasse nella cuccia.

Oramai, a furia di spingere, sembrava che anche il malcontento, l’insoddisfazione e la solitudine fossero andati più a fondo, a germogliare in un posto irraggiungibile là dentro da qualche parte, lontano dalla superficie.

 

Si rivestì nel buio, infilandosi le mutandine senza forze, energia, voglia di lamentarsi della vita e di tutto quello che aveva sperato del suo futuro, di tutto ciò a cui aveva rinunciato per risanare le ferite di qualcuno che non voleva essere medicato, mentre i cumulonembi fuori dalla finestra cercavano di soffocare il cielo.

Strinse il pugno un paio di volte, sentendo il formicolio del suo arto anestetizzato dalla scossa: vide i capillari in superficie disegnare piccole vie di sangue laddove la mano di lui l’aveva tenuta ferma e il chakra s’era fatto spazio, cercando la via più facile per conquistare il controllo.

Accumulò una piccola quota di potere lenitivo per bloccare il tremore e rilassare le terminazioni nervose ancora supereccitate, e lasciò andare un sospiro pesante quando vide la cicatrice della scossa scomparire piano piano, sbiancandosi e diventare solo un’ombra controluce.

Questa volta c’era andato più pesante del solito.

Quando usava così tanto chakra su di lei al punto da lasciarla a tremare dopo, era perché aveva bisogno di scaricarsi… indicava che era successo qualcosa, che non era abbastanza concentrato.

Lei era diventata la sua messa a terra.

C’era qualcosa che lo turbava, lo avvelenava, ma sapeva che non gliene avrebbe mai parlato.

Aveva imparato a conoscerlo in quelle piccole sfumature nella sua stanza, al buio, quando l’aria si riempiva improvvisamente di ozono e di elettricità statica, di bagliori improvvisi e cerulei.

Lo conosceva a luci spente, e lo conosceva più dell’uomo di cui ora portava il cognome.

Gli aveva detto che poteva parlarne se voleva sfogarsi, ma lui non lo aveva mai fatto e a lei andava più che bene così: non le andava di sentire i problemi di lui, quando già lei ne aveva abbastanza.

Starsi zitti rendeva tutto più asettico, meno impegnativo per due cuori chiusi ma bisognosi di un complice.

Sospirò, fissando la tunica che aveva tra le mani: vide quel ventaglio bianco e rosso cucito sulla schiena. Vi scivolò dentro, come un coniglio nella sua tana.

Non si guarisce da quello che manca, aveva imparato; ci si adatta soltanto, ed il padre di sua figlia non sembrava disposto a fare nemmeno questo, con lei. L’aveva imparato a sue spese, mettendo al mondo la sua progenie, riversando in lei l’amore con cui avrebbe voluto riempire il vuoto di lui.

Nessuno si salva da solo, dicono, ma se chi vuoi salvare… non vuole essere salvato, o perlomeno, non da te?

Si scrutò nel vetro del bagno, spostandosi i capelli disordinatamente sulla nuca per osservarsi il collo da ogni angolazione, offrendo il profilo alla se stessa riflessa dall’altro lato. Si toccò un lobo dell’orecchio, improvvisamente spoglio.

Lui comparve alle sue spalle poco dopo, rivolgendole uno sguardo scevro da alcun sentimentalismo, neutro, piatto, come se aver fatto sesso in maniera così animale e trovarsi nudi a pochi metri fosse cosa da poco, come se un allenamento nei fanghi del campo d’addestramento e una scopata fossero equivalenti. Non era mai riuscita a capire come fosse capace di risultare così indifferente dinanzi ad ogni cosa.

Aveva sempre attribuito quella sua capacità alla maschera che portava sempre indosso, eppure, ora che non vi era nulla a nascondere le sue labbra, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile una simile asetticità emotiva.

Forse era questo che si diventava, quando il numero di vite prese diventava più del numero di missioni portate a termine. Forse aver ricevuto il titolo di Hokage sulle spalle, più che una condanna a morte, era stata una benedizione, per lui, in quei dieci anni che era durato il suo mandato.

Le lasciò l’orecchino perduto nel palmo aperto della mano, prima di sciacquarsi il viso.

“L’avevi perso tra le lenzuola. - mormorò atono nell’asciugamano, guardando la sua immagine - Fa’ attenzione, la prossima volta.”

“Grazie.”

Finì di sistemarsi prima di rivestirsi lentamente, stirando le pieghe del suo camice bianco. Chiuse gli occhi, passandosi le dita sotto alle borse con un gesto stanco, e lo sguardo di lui rimase ancorato su di lei per qualche secondo più del solito.

La fissò come un animale selvatico che studia un’altra creatura troppo vicina per essere evitata.

Nonostante la sua proverbiale indifferenza, sapeva leggere gli altri. Quell’uomo sapeva fare il mestiere più antico del mondo meglio di chi batteva la strada per lavoro. Sapeva scopare, sapeva ascoltare, e sapeva parlare. Il tutto ad una spesa emotiva e monetaria praticamente inesistente.

Un vero affare, avrebbe ironizzato lei, se fosse stata dell’umore giusto.

Ma non lo era.

“Hai qualcosa che non va…”

Di nuovo quello sguardo neutro, ma questa volta, tinto da una docile forma di comprensione e di serenità. Gli era complice, non ostile: l’avrebbe ascoltata senza giudicare, come faceva sempre, come aveva sempre fatto. Era sempre stata la persona con cui confidarsi, quella di cui ti fidavi perché non sapeva tradire. Quella da cui ti andava bene pure non ricevere una risposta, ma solo un paio di orecchie e una cucchiaiata di silenzio.

Gli rifilò un’occhiata stanca e un mezzo, cordiale sorriso. Avrebbe davvero voluto vomitare ogni cosa, se il tempo fosse stato più gentile con lei, se non avesse già sforato quello concessole, se la bugia che s’era preparata non fosse già così incredibilmente poco convincente da sola.

“Anche tu non sembri molto dell’umore.”

Lui discostò lo sguardo da lei, prima di tornare a guardarsi, a cercare segni di lei da cancellare su di sé. Proseguì, ignorando il suo commento.

“Vuoi parlarne?”

Chiuse gli occhi e tornò fredda, dopo quel lieve bagliore di cortesia.

“No. È tardi. L’emergenza è durata pure troppo. - disse, dandogli le spalle - Devo tornare a casa a preparare la cena per Sarada e Sasuke.”

La guardò con la coda dell’occhio, prima di aprire la manopola della doccia, lasciando che se ne andasse senza dirle più nulla. Non si voltò nemmeno quando lo chiamò per un ultimo saluto.

“Dove la lascio, la chiave di casa tua?”

“Al solito posto, dove sai.”

 

Percorse le strade battute del villaggio lentamente, sentendo l’aria dell’autunno gonfiarle il camice, soffiarle sulle gambe calde. Con il primo tuono, sembrò quasi che la coltre di silenzio che aveva avvolto la strada che portava alla sua casa si fosse sollevata, e con essa, una bolla di odori.

La resina dei pini, l’osmanto, l’asfalto e quell’inconfondibile odore che sapeva di fulmini: l’ozono. Se lo sentiva addosso, come lo aveva sentito a casa sua: quell’odore che aveva legato alla quiete prima della tempesta, a quegli istanti che fanno da araldi di qualcosa di importante, di esplosivo.

Accelerò verso il cancelletto del cortile, infilandovisi silenziosamente per scampare la pioggia, la gola stretta in una morsa di disagio, il cuore che aveva iniziato a batterle fuori dal torace con ogni rombo di folgore in cielo, con ogni ombra che si allungava davanti alla luce dei lampi.

Si dice che un fulmine non cada mai due volte nello stesso punto.

Non sapeva chi avesse detto una cosa del genere con tutta quella certezza, ma Sakura non ne era davvero convinta.

Abbracciò Sarada all’ingresso: la venne a salutare subito, chiedendole come fosse stata la sua giornata e perché avesse fatto così tardi, recuperando il suo camice per posarlo sull’attaccapanni all’ingresso. Le frizionò i capelli con un sorriso materno e un buffetto sulla guancia.

“Un’emergenza in ospedale. - mormorò lei con ghigno tirato, ma che sperava fosse più convinto di come se lo sentiva addosso - L’operazione era complicata e hanno chiesto il mio intervento. Mi spiace di aver fatto tardi, tesoro.”

Sasuke sollevò lo sguardo, la fissò con l’occhio destro.

Il sinistro, contenente il Rinnegan nascosto sotto quella frangetta troppo lunga, faceva paura a tutti, lui in primis, perché ricordava quello che era stato e quello che aveva fatto.

Sembrò quasi che stesse valutando la risposta, ma si sforzò di sorridere, una di quelle storture che si sforzava di fare per farle capire che in quella casa tutto sommato non si stava così male, ma che era comunque lontano dalla sua idea di bene, e che presto sarebbe partito ancora una volta per andare dall’altro lato del mondo, perché era più facile tenere gli altri a distanza piuttosto che avvicinarsi.

La sua idea di bene giaceva in un passato lontano, con persone diverse, ora tutte divenute cenere al vento.

Uno di quei sorrisi un po’ forzati e un po’ falsi, con cui le faceva bellamente capire che, qualsiasi cosa significasse quella risposta, fino a che si prendeva cura di Sarada e faceva la parte di sua moglie, quella che aveva desiderato con tanta insistenza sin da quando era piccola, per lui andava bene qualsiasi cosa facesse, anche che si scopasse un altro uomo.

Come due porcospini che non possono avvicinarsi oltre una certa distanza, così erano diventati loro: potevano convivere solo se stavano sufficientemente distanti.

Gli andò vicino, baciandolo sulla testa con amorevolezza: l’amore c’era comunque, anche se si era trasformato, si era affievolito, era stato consumato. L’amore c’era stato, c’era ancora, ci sarebbe stato sempre per lui. L’amore di tutta una vita, lasciato a crescere e a marcire sotto le intemperie, ad attendere di sbocciare e sfiorire per un tempo che durava meno di una stagione, forse meno addirittura dei giorni dell’Hanami, giusto quel poco che bastava per lasciarle un segno tangibile del suo passaggio: una bambina la cui gestazione era durata più di tutto il tempo complessivamente passato insieme.

Cenarono tutti insieme, in un silenzio piacevole: anche l’ormai adolescente Sarada aveva perso il suo entusiasmo. Ci aveva provato, lo aveva fatto davvero, ma faceva troppo freddo dove Sasuke si era nascosto, troppo freddo per provare ad avvicinarcisi, a tirare le mani dei genitori e a chiudersele addosso per tenersi al caldo. Si era arresa all’idea di non aver avuto un padre per tutta la sua infanzia, ma non ancora all’idea di non averne mai avuto uno.

Lei era il punto di congiunzione tra suo padre e sua madre: quelle parole, che da bambina sembravano essere così cariche di significato, così importanti, avevano cambiato colore quando era cresciuta, erano virate come l’indicatore di una reazione chimica che raggiunge la neutralità dell’equilibrio.

Era una famiglia neutra, dove il motore si era fermato, dove l’amore si era esaurito: dove non si andava né totalmente avanti e né totalmente indietro. Si rimaneva lì, in equilibrio tra gli estremi, a motore spento, troppo dentro per separarsi, troppo fuori per diventare una cosa sola.

E per ogni passo che si faceva per diventare una famiglia, se ne faceva uno equivalente, che li spingeva in direzione opposta.

Andarono a dormire, tutto sommato sereni per quel piccolo spiraglio di vita passato attorno alla stessa tavolata prima della sua nuova partenza.

Anche un istante di vita normale, come quella di tutte le altre famiglie, era cosa rara: era un tesoro inestimabile, qualcosa da custodire gelosamente.

Fuori pioveva e tuonava e Sakura aveva ancora paura dei fulmini, nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo, ma ora ne provava un po’ di meno.

Un fulmine non cade mai due volte nello stesso punto, si dice, ma sarebbe più corretto dire che è solo un evento estremamente raro. Una scarica di decine di migliaia di ampere in poco meno di una frazione di secondo, che ti taglia da parte a parte, ti ustiona, arresta il tuo battito cardiaco, azzera il tuo sistema nervoso: ti resetta e ti spegne, il più delle volte in maniera decisa ed inappellabile, questo era un fulmine.

Quando pioveva e tuonava, come quelle notti, Sakura non riusciva a dormire con il volto rivolto verso di lui. Quando le folgori illuminavano il suo profilo, rivedeva immagini che sperava di dimenticare: e lui, in fondo, lo sapeva. Per questo, non la cercava: accettava la sua schiena, così come lei accettava la sua assenza, le sue fughe.

Sapeva che in quelle notti, nessuna parola di scuse avrebbe mai potuto lenire quello schianto al cuore, quel dolore sordo, quel tentativo di ucciderla su quel ponte, e tutti quelli che ne erano seguiti. La lava vista da vicino, la mano del Juubi, il suo Genjutsu. Tutto quello che giaceva al di sotto della cenere; resti incandescenti che tornano a bruciare al minimo alito di vento, che bruciano più di quanto si voglia dare a vedere.

E questa volta, mai era una negazione che calzava troppo bene.

Era questo, il loro rapporto: erano queste le parole non dette per non dire troppo, forse perché era troppo poco. E quindi si stava zitti, e si lasciava che fossero quei lunghi silenzi a parlare, a ricucire, a fare da balsamo, a stendersi ed allungarsi per accorciare le distanze, a ricominciare da capo ogni volta che andava via e tornava da lei.

Speravano che fosse quella figlia arrivata per caso a rinforzare la trama, ad evitare che si sfilacciasse: una mano di colla per tenere uniti i pezzi dopo che, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, avevano compreso che si era rotto qualcosa, che le cose così non potevano andare, che non si poteva invasare un amore e pretendere che crescesse da solo, senza prendersene cura.

Che non c’era niente, in primis, da far crescere.

Sasuke osservò la sua schiena nel riflesso dei lampi e strinse lo sguardo quando vide il disegno singolare della sua pelle: una ustione ramificata, frattale, caotica eppure così ordinata, che cavalcava la sua colonna spinale dal gluteo e risaliva verso le scapole, aprendosi come un fiore rosso di ustioni fresche.

Lui conosceva quel tipo di ustioni: quante volte il suo Chidori aveva sfregiato il suo braccio in quel modo, quando i continui allenamenti a cui Kakashi lo sottoponeva per portarsi oltre il suo limite, da Genin, lo avevano costretto a coprirsi le braccia con le fasciature?

Allungò la mano, seguì con il polpastrello la pelle rossa, scottata, elettrica, e la sentì irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco.

Capì nello scatto del suo corpo, capì in quel silenzio durato troppo a lungo.

Si dice che un fulmine non cada due volte nello stesso punto, ma è solo un evento molto raro.

E se davvero hai la fortuna di esserne uscito ancora vivo, di essere sopravvissuto… dopo un po’ di tempo il tremore passa, il dolore si affievolisce, l’ustione rigenera.

Rimane solo una rete di cicatrici bianche, lattescenti e morbide.

Rimane un segno di ciò che è passato, e ti rimane impresso nella carne per qualche tempo, a memoria di quello da cui sei riuscito a sopravvivere, a ricordarti che nonostante tutto, anche se non sai come hai fatto, ne sei uscito vivo comunque.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, la saliva scese nella gola fattasi troppo stretta a fatica, la consapevolezza, come un fulmine che non hai fatto in tempo a schivare, che erano come due pezzi di un puzzle sbagliato, che si incastravano solo a forza e che non importava quanti altri ne aggiungevi a contorno, l’immagine non era mai armonica: si girò dall’altro lato, osservando l’ultima divisa da viaggio rimasta fuori dalla borsa, quelle delle grandi occasioni, quella delle sue fughe all’alba, appesa sulla gruccia nell’armadio mezzo aperto come un morto impiccato su un ramo.

Si alzò e si rivestì nella penombra, tagliata da una pioggia fine e sottile come la ragnatela di un ragno: il fusuma si chiuse dietro di sé con un rumore inaudibile, sotto le pupille dilatate di lei, lasciate ad annegare in due grossi acquari verdi e senza pesci.

Il suono della porta dell’ingresso chiudersi sciolse qualcosa nel suo stomaco sottosopra: lacrime pesanti come piombo sgusciarono via dalle palpebre sigillate, i denti stretti sulle labbra condannarono al mutismo una lunga sequenza di singhiozzi, lasciati a morire nello spazio tra l’ugola e le corde vocali.

Essere colpiti da un fulmine è già una disgrazia di per sé: se ne esci vivo, ti sfido a non sperare che non ricapiti più una simile terribile esperienza.

Non si è più gli stessi, dopo un evento del genere.

Ed è per questo che uno, in genere, basta e avanza.

 

 

 

La schiena è la parte che non puoi vederti, quella che lasci agli altri. Sulla schiena pesano i pensieri, le spalle che hai voltato quando hai deciso di andare.  
(M. Mazzantini)

 

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> Note
> 
> Figure di Lichtenberg: Le vittime colpite da un fulmine spesso sviluppano sulla pelle un marchio rosso simile ad un tatuaggio ramificato della durata di più giorni, probabilmente causato da delicati capillari danneggiati dallo shock dello scarica elettrica, un esempio naturale di frattali. Il nome colloquiale è "fiori di fulmine", ma sono anche chiamati "figure di Lichtenberg" in onore del fisico del 18° secolo Georg Christoph Lichtenberg.  
> Giorni dell'Hanami: L'Hanami ha una durata variabile di circa una dozzina di giorni, ma il picco dura una sola settimana.  
> Danna-sama: Vuol dire marito, ma anche padrone, capo della casata, benefattore o protettore. È un termine un po' ambiguo: dalle donne più adulte è guardato in maniera non troppo positiva, perché anticamente era l'appellativo con cui la concubina si rivolgeva al 'padrone'. Danna-sama è anche il protettore della Geisha, il benefattore.
> 
>  
> 
> *Si fa piccola per evitare l’ortofrutta in volo*
> 
> Ahn. Non so onestamente che dire in merito, ma so per certo che se non fosse stato per Lavinia, supersara e, indirettamente, tratrin, questa oneshot sarebbe rimasta sul desktop, a farsi mangiare da una delle mie cartelle.
> 
> Ero in dubbio se postarla, e ammetto che ho una paura tremenda di leggere commenti su di essa, ma sono sicura che cancellarla mi dispiacerebbe anche di più.
> 
> È venuta giù senza che potessi impedirlo, in una nottata di pioggia.
> 
> È stato il disegno a venire prima di questa one-shot: la schiena di Sakura, la pioggia fuori, l’esame che sto preparando (Patologia - da cui ho tirato fuori le “Figure di Lichtenberg" -> quelle che vedete nell’immagine e quelle che vede Sasuke sulla schiena di lei), il the caldo, una play list con Birdy, X Ambassadors e troppi altri, che quando cantano le canzoni giuste ti ammazzano la gioia a bastonate.
> 
> I libri demoralizzanti che mi divoro e che non contemplano il lieto fine neanche per sbaglio.
> 
> Il fatto che Naruto è finito (rifiuto i filler e tutto ciò che verrà dopo, quindi sì, è finito qui), e che rivedrò animato quello scempio di finale e quella ditata che ha distrutto due personaggi che erano evoluti e cresciuti in dieci anni di fatiche. Il fatto che la Sasuke/Sakura, con tutto che mi sforzo di accettarla, non la riesco a capire, mi infastidisce profondamente e mi disturba su una situazione personale e familiare che non ho mai digerito e che riesce a superare l’indifferenza con cui in genere riesco a guardare i manga o gli anime.
> 
> Niente, tradotto in termini facili, mi è presa a male, ho impastato tutto insieme allo sconforto e ai sentimenti che l’autunno mi aumenta a palla durante il premestruo, un pizzico di cinismo, una spolverata di musica strumentale ed è uscita Keraunophobia, di cui non sono pienamente soddisfatta e di cui non credo lo sarò mai abbastanza, ma che finirà online, perché così come Sakura ha superato, piano piano, la paura dei fulmini, io devo superare quella di postare (anche se non ho Kakashi che me la fa passare, peccato davvero.).
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivato fin qui e per aver letto tutto questo.
> 
> Grazie due volte, se deciderai anche di farmi sapere cosa ne pensi, nel positivo o nel negativo.
> 
>  
> 
> A presto!
> 
> \- もえ


End file.
